brother_muscle_ultrapersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sexual Assault
Sexual Assault: (preferred >heterosexist "rape"), Any forced or unwanted human mating, such as incest, child molesting, forced anal sex by violent prisoners on nonviolent juvenile sex workers; military forcing prisoners of war to pose in pornography; outlaw motorcycle gangs forcing female members into exotic dancing, prostitution and group sex with torture, Knows Too Much, etc. Offenders are motivated by criminal thinking and find beating, strangling...and murdering their "partners' more sexually arousing than nonviolent, consensual sex. Serial killers leave 30 to 600 nonsurvivors Stuffed In The Fridge. Prison sex offenders attack smaller inmates in groups with knives. Sixty to 70% of sex crimes are planned. Most (98%) offenders are heterosexual and the same ethnic group as their survivors and non-survivors. Sixty percent of sex assault cases occur on dates; half happen in homes. Seventy percent of offenders threaten victims with weapons. Offenders, both real and fictional, include: dates, thieves (fantasy), pirates (swashbucklers), The Horde (fantasy), shieks, sultans (sweet-and-savage romances), relatives, tentacle monsters (hentai anime and manga), teachers, etc. Only <10% of sex crimes are reported, so less than 1% of offenders are convicted. Witness intimidation by outlaw motorcycle gangs, child molesters, etc., Blaming The Victim, gender stereotypes and homophobia (bigotry against LGBT people) prevent survivors from reporting offenses. It is also hard to prove legally. Bmup2p220001.jpg|Tasha fights off gang rapists. However, survivors and non-survivors do not cause their assaults. Involuntary sexual arousal in survivors does not mean consent. Effects last months to years, such as changes in sex drive and appetite, nightmares, suicidal depression, body shame, low self-esteem, etc. Survivors and non-survivors include infants as young as 3, seniors as old as 80, nuns, grade school to college students, soldiers, convicts, both sexes, etc. Fortunately, one can prevent this crime by teaching children to refuse unwanted touching by teachers, sitters, etc. Model Mugging (a 1970s martial art )graduates can knock out five offenders, even big ones in 5 seconds, with ground fighting (while lying down), groin attacks, etc. Bmup2p230002.png|Tasha dominates witnesses. Preferred Terms: Avoid using such scenes to link an offender-survivor couple romantically, like in sweet-and-savage romances, soap operas, and yaoi/yuri anime. Avoid Naughty Tentacles (unwanted sex with a multiple-armed monster in anime and manga) too . Do not use this crime as a fantasy Amazon origin, like Red Sonja's, when you would not do so with a man, like Guts in Berserk. Rule of Drama is not a good enough reason for a sex offense scene, etiher. Never write such a scene to motivate a hero, when a robbery, murder, etc. will do, for survivor audiences. (DiCanio, 1993; Frederic, 1988; TV Tropes Wiki, 2006-18; Kynaston, Carrier, 2000; Maggio, 1987;1991; Dynes, 1990 ). In Brother Muscle: * In Brother Muscle #2, Ultraperson's origin, Tasha easily fought off a gang assault on a school bus by her elementary school classmates, with her Super Strength, then dominated the witnesses to believe she used martial arts, to keep the family secret. She was born in outer space aboard her parents' flying saucer, approaching Earth and inherited her family's Psi Powers. Her Good Parents understood and supported her fully. Her successful self-defense and lesbian crush on TV superhero Amerizon inspired her to become one, too Bmup2p24.jpg|Tasha becomes Ultraperson. (Lathan, 2013). Acknowledgements: * DiCanio, Margaret, Encyclopedia of Violence (1993) * Dynes, Wayne R., ed., et al, Encyclopedia of Homosexuality (1990) * Frederic, Louis, A Dictionary of the Martial Arts (1988) * Kynaston, Nic; Carrier, Rhonda, eds. The Guinness Book of Records, 1999 (2000) * Lathan, D.V., Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2 (1993; rev. 1999; publ. 2013) * Maggio, Rosalie, The Nonsexist Word Finder (1987), The Dictionary of Bias-Free Usage (1991) Bmup2p19.jpg|Tasha is born. Bmupp20.gif|Gorta, Zamm and Taashi land on Earth. * TV Tropes Wiki (2006-18) Category:Combat Category:Alignments Category:Emergencies